Poems of the lost
by Devil and Angel
Summary: the one's who are lost to time tell the stories of tragedy and death
1. Prelude to war

Disclamer: same thing..don't own GSD or GS.

A/N: errr...yea...this is the Devil's work. And it's told from Talia's P.O.V.

_**The Prelude to War**_

_The prelude is coming war shall begin,_

_Here we all stand united as one. _

_I will be here as long as you ask. _

_This will be the last time I fall into your arms._

_I need to be free from all this destruction. _

_I am lost in the past, I am lost in your eyes, The prelude to war is coming. _

_The battle rages over the horizon as We stand strong, United as one._

_One being, one thought, one life._

_We need one another to fight._

_I need this life to continue on._

_I cannot live this way so lost and confused._

_I wish I could remember that first night we kissed._

_But Alas I cannot remember your lips._

_I want to say one thing before we depart._

_I need to see you once again._

_I may never come back to you._

_I need to see your face again._

_Even if your not seeing me._

_I feel invisible to you _

_like you never see me anymore._

_Why do I feel this way? _

_Help me move on to this war._

_Help me win this internal Battle._

_The day has come, For that war to begin._

_We depart at last._

_I will come back to you hopefully._

_I say my good byes and walk_ _to my end_

_My crew and I are here to follow the order_

_The order of death._

_We follow this order because we are soldiers._

_We are allowed only one life._

_Yet we choose to waste it fighting._

_The battle rages on the horizon_

_I meet it there_

_I see her face_

_I see her again_

_once again._

_Why?_

_Why do I see her here?_

_Why is she here fighting?_

_Why must I kill her? _

_Why Must we fight?_

_I don't want to._

_I have to._

_Don't speak those words of death._

_Don't speak to me._

_Don't tell me to die._

_Don't tell me to fight._

_Don't say those words._

_I know now..._

_I know..._

_I know you are lying..._

_All those years you told me,_

_You told me you loved me._

_You were lying. _

_You where dying._

_So am I_

_I cannot Fight this way,_

_straining to win._

_I see it coming_

_I hear her screams_

_I hear her shouting,_

_"End this here!"_

_But can she? _

_Can she kill a friend?_

_Of course._

_She told me once of a friend she turned against _

_Here we are standing as one._

_Here we are...dying as one._

_I see the light of it..._

_"The Archangel"_

_The heavens light._

_I say it here and now._

_"Good bye."_

_Good bye...My sweet._

_Good bye..._


	2. Tickets to Paradise

Disclaimer:...it's in the first chapter.

A/N: a drabble from Murrue's P.O.V

_**Ticket to paradise **_

_All the days I lay here,_

_Thinking of your face._

_I miss your touch and caress,_

_I want you back so bad._

_But death is a cruel thing_

_I know this now you've passed._

_But why now at this time?_

_Must you be so lost._

_I feel you breath upon my skin._

_I see your face once again_

_I am completely lost here without you._

_Why were you taken away?_

_Why did you have to leave me?_

_Why did they have to come?_

_I don't know. _

_I wish I could touch you again_

_feel you hands along my skin._

_Sense your lips again._

_It shall never happen though_

_for you are dead._

_And I am alone._

_I have no other option._

_The knife glimmers dully in the light._

_I cut down upon my wrist and watch as the blood flows._

_I miss you..._

_I shall claim my own life just to see you again._

_The silent sound of footsteps._

_What is going on?_

_I turn to look and see her._

_Why is she here?_

_"Why are you here?"_

_You say nothing._

_Your eyes flick to the knife in my hands._

_"What are you doing?"_

_A cold voice rushes around my senses._

_You reach out and take the knife._

_My only ticket to paradise._

_My only ticket to him.._

_My only ticket to death.._

_You stop me again..._


	3. Shadows of my Memory

Disclaimer: again..first chap.

A/N: 1st two stanzas done by Angel...the rest is by Devil.

_**Shadows Of My Memory **_

_Red, the color of love. _

_Red, the favorite color of Mars - God of War. _

_What is the color of Minerva - Goddess of Knowledge? _

_This lonely mortal would like to know._

_Where does your fate lie? _

_Will you be bounded by these chains of loneliness forever?_

_I know what you do to yourself alone in the dark. _

_Alone you break over your heavy losses. _

_Why do you continue to weep alone in sorrow...? _

_You wondered why..._

_but no matter how hard you wonder, the answer will just never show up in front of you. Envy. _

_The color of sheer jealousy. _

_A perfect color for the Goddess of Knowledge whenever she looks at the fallen Archangel who is now tied down to the Devil. _

_Are you sure that blue is still the color of Minerva now? _

_My fate lies in my creator..._

_The chains of loneliness just get tighter.._

_weeping in sorrow is no longer my option. _

_The color of Minvera..Is midnight.._

_Red is the color of hatred._

_Red is the color of Blood._

_Crimson shall be our downfall,_

_Black will be our guide,_

_Our guide to the shadows_

_Our guide to the underworld_

_Our color is midnight,_

_Our color is tainted_

_once the softest blue_

_Now the darkest hatred._

_Do we understand why?_

_No._

_Do need to?_

_No._

_Why be lead into the darkness?_

_Because it is necessary_

_Why?_

_We are dead._

_We are the sinned..._

_We where to be killed._

_Throw our lives away once again?_

_Of course._

_I died once._

_I died for her._

_I died to save her._

_And yet she killed me._

_We fought._

_Fought the battle of wills_

_Fought in the battle of souls._

_I lost._

_She died._

_I failed_

_She died._

_He came._

_I saw her,_

_Walking with him._

_I don't understand._

_I lost..._

_I see her..._


	4. Our Last Moments

Disclaimer:...

A/N: here we are..Talia's letter to Gilbert and his response..RP based like most of these things are. so it may make no sense. I wrote Talia's part..and once again thanks to Angel for Gilbert's response.

_**Our last Moments**_

_We lived together ,_

_We died together,_

_Now we live in eternity,_

_In silence._

_I saw you,_

_Standing there by the golden gates._

_Waiting for me to come._

_I remember you saying,_

_"I'll be waiting for you."_

_In those last moments that we had._

_I can't help but think,_

_That I was mistaken._

_Those arguments we had,_

_I thought you hated me,_

_I thought no matter what I said,_

_you'd always turn away_,

_And yet in my dying moments_,

_You came,_

_Came to my side._

_And told me,_

_Told me that you loved me._

_I see you again,_

_Walking along beside me._

_You seem so different,_

_So far away._

_I swore you hated me._

_But I still..._

_I still love you,_

_I'm sorry for causing you so much pain,_

_I'm sorry for what I've done,_

_I'm sorry and yet I understand,_

_What you may have become._

_I want to know,_

_How you feel,_

_I'm Waiting for your response._

_Do you still love?_

_Or do you hate me,_

_for what I have done?_

_I'm waiting,_

_Like you.._

_Like you waited for me..._

_outside the gates of Heaven._

_I should be the one asking these questions,_

_but since you've asked me first,_

_I shall answer them one by one._

_How do I feel?_

_That is something not even I can comprehend at this moment._

_Do I still love you?_

_Yes I do._

_I am a human after all._

_Do I hate you for what you've done?_

_No._

_I love you for what you've done._


	5. Dead Lies

_**Dead Lies**_

_All the reasons why we fall,_

_I'm still trying to see you,_

_I don't understand why you call,_

_To me for the answers I do not have._

_I simply want to tell you,_

_The truth of a lie I once never spoke._

_The blood you spilt upon my flesh._

_I wish to see that never happens,_

_again._

_To engrave ones name upon my flesh_

_would case me so much pain._

_I am already yours to keep._

_No matter what wrong step we take._

_I will always be here,_

_Waiting,_

_Listening,_

_Watching_,

_For you._

_The barrier that separates us will break. _

_We only need to wait._

_I will make my way to you._

_And we will once again,_

_connect._

_To feel your breath upon my skin,_

_To Feel your sweet caress_,

_I need you back so bad._

_I need to hear your voice._

_I see your eyes in my mind,_

_And yet that's all I get._

_Silence is an omen,_

_The Wings of the Angel,_

_The Hands of the Devil,_

_The Mind of The Goddess,_

_The Scythe of Death,_

_The Hands of faith._

_Those are the true forms,_

_Of a world unknown._

_What are we to say?_

_What are we to do?_

_Nothing._

_Listen,_

_The wind speaks,_

_The Wind Dancers dance._

_Watch,_

_Watch the Shadows fall,_

_The Shadow Dancers Shift._

_See,_

_The fire dancers run._

_Feel,_

_The water dancers,_

_Dance upon the unawake sea._

_Hear,_

_The Lightning Dancers,_

_Awake the Electricity,_

_Sleeping in the sky._

_The blood of an untainted soul,_

_The perfect mix for the Devil?_

_The perfect soul for the Angel._

_We have found it._

_In two People._

_Both Broken._

_One Mental,_

_One Physical._

_Both Lost to time._

_An eternal slumber._

_An Unspoken lie._

_A rivaled love._

_A truth in the lies._

_A Shadow that walks._

_A fire that never dies._

_A life that never lives._

_A song that never sings._

_What are these things?_

_What are they to you?_

_I will leave that for you to answer._

_We are together._

_Together in a dead world._

_You are insane._

_I am lost._

_You are broken._

_I am fixed._

_You are my fallen._

_I am your height._

_I am the sinner._

_You are the Angel._

_I am the creature of hell._

_You are the lights guardian._

_I am the dark._

_You are the light._

_I am the night._

_You are the day._

_I am black._

_You are white._

_I am the color of Envy._

_You are the color of Lust._

_We are the Sinners._

_They are the killers._

_We are the suffers. _

_They are the ones that laugh at our pain._

_They are the death._

_We are the life._

_The simple lie._

_Such a simple lie._

_The Angel's white wings whistle in the wind._

_The Goddess falls struggling to breath,_

_The Devil's black hands extend to her._

_She gives up unable to see._

_The darkness is overcome by nothingness._

_She falls into the hands of the god of death._

_Her happiness is his surrender._

_Her death...Is his life._

_The Angel Grieves,_

_The Devil Laughs._

_The Fallen sighs,_

_The sinner dies._

_It came,_

_what?_

_He came._

_She died._

_It runs._

_He loses._

_We leave._

_She dies,_

_He watches._

_She moves._

_He laughs._

_I am broken,_

_You see me broken._

_You want me._

_I have nothing for you._

_I see this._

_I falter,_

_You want this,_

_I want your arms around me._

_You want to cradle me in your arms._

_I want this._

_I see your face and all it's scars_,

_I reach out to touch you._

_You pull away._

_My life is nothing._

_Hide away in the shadows._

_Hide away in the dark ._

_The souls of the night._

_Cry out at dawn._

_The mist settles,_

_and all is gone._

_The Angel Of Death._

_The Maiden Of Sin._

_The Angel Of Darkness._

_The God Of Death._

_The Goddess Of Knowledge._

_The Principle Of Light._

_What are these?_

_They are the things that guide us._

_The Devil,_

_The Angel,_

_The Goddess,_

_The Demon,_

_The Sinner._

_The Guides of the world._

_The Shadows,_

_The Light._

_The Fire,_

_The Thunder,_

_The Lighting,_

_The Rocky earth._

_The Whispering winds._

_The Sparkling waters._

_The Green grass._

_These are the things we see._

_These are the elements._

_Blood,_

_The red skin._

_The Flesh._

_This is a human's will._

_Lust,_

_Greed,_

_Envy,_

_Gluttony,_

_Pride,_

_Sloth,_

_Wrath._

_These are humankind's sins._

_The seven sins of hell._

_Seven Ways..._

_To Spend an eternity in hell._

_Join the Devil._

_The Demons._

_And the fallen Angel._

_The Contract._

_Skin,_

_Blood,_

_Bones._

_The lies._

_Political,_

_Wars._

_The moments._

_Life,_

_Death,_

_Faith._

_The simple things._

_What are they?_

_I can't tell._

_The truths_

_The Devil,_

_Is the Angel's_

_The Angel,_

_Is insane,_

_She is Broken._

_The Devil,_

_Is the sinful creature of hell._

_She is the guide to the darkness._

_The Goddess,_

_She is simple._

_She knows all._

_The Demon._

_He is Greed,_

_He knows nothing._

_The Sinner._

_The one who has no name._

_The one who is in Hell._

_We are all lost._

_Lost to the world of hate._

_Lost to the twisted minds of the men who created this game._

_Yes,_

_The world is a game._

_A game meant to please._

_Please the creators._

_We are pawns._

_We are the fallen._

_We can rebel._

_We will die._

_The barrier breaks._

_All will end..._

_I am waiting for that moment,_

_The Moment we Fade._

_The Moment..._

_The Moment all life ends._

_I will wait._

_I Will wait forever..._

_For you._


End file.
